


Malvid-76

by Minnow_53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnow_53/pseuds/Minnow_53
Summary: Voldemort has created a new wizarding virus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Malvid-76

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a few lines of a fic I may finish later. I shall be archiving a lot of fics from my old LiveJournal over the next couple of weeks, but this isn't one of them: I just want to check I've got the posting right!

In early 1976, Voldemort’s best potion-makers devised a novel maledictus virus, guaranteed to kill or main anyone unfortunate enough to contract it. Voldemort thought it would be an excellent way to get rid of his enemies without actually bothering to fight them.

Fortunately, Dumbledore found out about the plan in plenty of time to lock down Hogwarts before the first casualty had arrived at St. Mungo’s. While the virus decimated the rest of the wizarding population, the Hogwarts students were safe in their bubble.

Only Remus and Sirius seemed happy about the situation...

**To be continued...maybe**


End file.
